La adolesencia de mis 16
by Aruka-Offelia
Summary: Siempre os habeís preguntado el por qué de muchas cosas? Chicas, aquí os podreís deleitar con la historia de amigas que explicaran a lo largo, todo lo que sucede en su vida amorosa ¿Qué esperaís? ENTRAD!


Amor, esa palabra que todo el mundo busca en un hombre o mujer, pero ¿Lo sentimos o solo es una ilusión que nos da el cerebro

Amor, esa palabra que todo el mundo busca en un hombre o mujer, pero ¿Lo sentimos o solo es una ilusión que nos da el cerebro?

Estaba sentada con mis amigas: Cristina, Fanny y Andrea, siempre hablando de lo mismo, hombres. ¿Es que las chicas solo hablan de eso? Es afirmación bastante clara. Cristina era mi amiga de la infancia, cuando algo ocurría, siempre venía a mi o yo a ella. Su novio, Roberto, vivía en el pueblo donde ella iba todos los fin de semana o por las vacaciones. Aunque le daba vergüenza hablar de estos temas, nunca se cortaba con nosotros. "Mi primera vez con mi novio tardé 1 año " repetía.

Andrea, se puede decir muchas cosas de ella, pero generalmente es de aquellas chicas que tienen un novio y lo mangonea a su gusto y color. Su nuevo pretendiente, David, era la clase de chicos que se dejan dominar por una mujer. Llevaban saliendo ya casi seis meses y ya lo habían echo "Duele" decía y decía. A David lo conocía del instituto y me había sentado con él en la clase de lengua. Jugaba a básquet y ahora que era verano, pasaba todo el día con ella, por eso, nunca la veíamos.

Fanny, era esa clase de chica que no le gusta estar con un chico si no es por qué está pillado por él. Ahora, su único amor era Eric. Lo había conocía gracias a mi por el nuevo grupo de amigos que había echo en una quedada. No paraba de hablar de él y de decir que lo dejaría con su novia y que estarían juntos. Aunque yo no lo dudaba, él estaba pillado por su novia, Estela más bien dicho , "el ogro"

Y yo, bueno, mi nombre no es importante, pero yo he estado saliendo con 3 chicos en mi vida y ahora estoy con uno que se llama Joan. Alto, pelo largo y un buen chico, pero esta muy colado por mi y yo tengo dudas

¿Acaso las chicas solo podemos decir un te quiero y ellos decir te amo o más? ¿Por qué a nosotros nos da más vergüenza y si lo decimos nos dicen sentimentales y a ellos se les inculca en nombre de "Valientes"?

Mientras las amigas nos tomábamos una bebida, no encontramos a las albas o llamadas "las putas"

- Chicas! ¿Qué tal?- preguntó la más bajita.

- Hola martín, aquí como ves, charlando de nuestras cosas- aclaró fanny. Ellas dos nunca se habían llevado muy bien, una vez casi se arrancan los pelos de golpe

- ¿De vuestro novios verdad? – dijo irónicamente la alta- Si no tuvierais novio podríais hablar de más cosas y de más chicos

- Pero no queremos ser unas putas que van de salto en en salto- repliqué. Por lo que pude ver en la cara de la puta pude apreciar que le había sentado como una patada en el estómago

- Bueno, nos vamos que hemos quedado con unos chicos muy guapos – refunfuñó la alba pequeña.

- Oh! Pues que os valla bien y cuidado que no os desencajéis la mandíbula- despidió Cristina y con una ademán las albas se fueron disgustadas por la charla

Andrea fue la única que no habló, nunca se atrevía de decirles algo, era un cagada en esto de insultar. Si alguien se metía con ella, nosotras o su novio nos poníamos delante para defenderla

- Os pasáis mucho con ellas ¿No creéis? - gimoteó

- O Tu que te da miedo enfrentarte a ellas – discriminó fanny

- No os peleéis, por ellas no hace falta!- dije para finalizar la absurda discusión.

- Y os dije que en este bar nos encontraríamos a quien menos queremos- replicó Cristina

- Pero es el único bueno que hay en el barrio guapa - contesté

- También esta el "aromas"

- Pero allí van las profesores

Nunca nos atrevíamos a ir allí ,era el templo sagrado de las profesoras . Cada viernes iban a tomar su café y a fumar. Una vez quisimos entrar, pero por mala suerte, que nos encerraron en su charla y no salimos hasta las 10! Prometimos no ir más

- Chicas, mira quien viene por ahí – susurró Fanny

Javi, Xavi y Cristian, los guapos del colegio. Iban a mi misma clase, pero el rubio, Cristian lo dejó y siempre nos lo encontramos en el portal donde vamos hacer la charla con los amigos . Andrea llevaba un año colado por Xavi, yo por Javi y Fanny por Cristian, pero era la fruta prohibida. Si ellos no te veían como una de las chicas de su lista, nunca podrías tener algo con ellos. La única que había entrado era Fanny, pero era en la lista de Javi y él era muy bajito para ella, literalmente

¿Si las chicas tienen una lista no llaman putas , por qué a ellos Don Juanes?

- Que buenos que están- a Andrea se le caía la baba solo de verlo

- Se acercan!- murmuré

- Hola Fanny- dijo Cristian mirando a la rubia- hola chicas- dijo indiferente. Era para matarle

- Hola – contestó enojada

- Vendréis a nuestra fiesta el viernes por la noche? – preguntó Xavi

- Claro tenemos las invitaciones – contesté

- No vemos alli – y como si no hubieran venido, se fueron sin decir un Adiós

- ¡ Qué maleducados! – chilló cristina

- Pero están tan buenos... – pronunciamos a la vez

- Hrmp...Tenéis novio y hay posibilidad de tenerlos

- ¿¡Y qué?!

¿ Por qué nosotras no podemos decir a un hombre que no es nuestro novio que esta bueno y ellos si?


End file.
